seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn Jabu
Jabu is one of the 48 Bronze Saints sworn to defend Athena whenever evil approaches the land. He is one of the 10 Bronze Saints who participates in the Galaxian Wars. A very loyal young man, Jabu is willing to even humiliate himself in order to please his goddess. Appearance Jabu has very dark blonde hair and blue eyes. While not wearing his Cloth, Jabu wears a purple shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark blue pants, black and brown boots, and fingerless black gloves. His casual clothing is replaced by a purple outfit when he wears his Cloth. Personality Jabu is very loyal to Athena, willing to do anything she asks from him. He is also very caring for Seiya and his friends. Galaxian Wars Ban Jabu's first opponent is Ban whom he struggles against due to his big body. However, he manages to turn the tables and defeat the fellow Bronze Saint, granting him victory. Shun His next opponent is Shun, and charging straight at the Andromeda, he is easily beaten by the legendary chains and thus being out of the tournament. Interruption However, shortly after their battle, the final Bronze Saint, Phoenix, arrives at the Graude Foundation. He reveals himself to be Ikki before he attacks Shun and later Jabu by damaging his right shoulder, attacking so fast that Jabu is unable to dodge in time. The battle of the twelve Houses Jabu arrives with the other Bronze Saints to watch over Athena and defend her from anyone who wish to kill her while Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki desperately try to reach the Grand Pope by fighting the Gold Saints. By the time they arrive, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun have reached the House of Scorpio where Hyoga challenges Miro. At the end of the battle when Seiya manages to rescue Athena, she and the Bronze Saints who watched over her moves onward to regroup with Seiya and Ikki who desperately fight Saga with little to no effort of success. When they arrive at the statue of Athena, Jabu tends to Ikki before watching Seiya and the others standing up once more to fight Saga and end the battle. Asgard Jabu and the other Bronze Saints are seen walking with Athena before Syd appears to kill her. Refusing to let the God Warrior kill her, the Bronze Saints quickly rush to beat some sense into Syd, but he easily defeats them all before facing the challenge of Seiya and Shun in their New Cloths. Poseidon With the battle in Asgard over and now that Poseidon has captured Athena, the whole world is suffering from large amounts of water, with Tatsumi and the Bronze Saints discussing what the case of all the water could be while Seiya and his friends challenge Poseidon and his Marina Generals. Hades With the Holy War starting, Jabu and the other Bronze Saints along with Shaina are assigned to watch over and defend Sanctuary, as well as kill any Specter they see trying to breach Sanctuary. While Seiya and his friends fight Thanatos in Elysium, Jabu and the other Saints remaining at the Sanctuary try their best to defend Seika from Thanatos' merciless barrage until they are grievously wounded. However, they notice the Greatest Eclipse passing the sun, rejoicing that Hades has finally been defeated. Powers and Abilities Speed of Sound Being a Bronze Saint, Jabu is able to launch attacks at Mach 1, the speed of sound. Ordinary humans are unable to see what just happened, although other Saints of higher rank are able to see it clearly. Cosmo Jabu's Cosmo is a standard Cosmo for a Bronze Saint: powerful enough to easily take out ordinary soldiers, but not so powerful against a Silver Saint or a Gold Saint. Techniques 'Unicorn Gallop' Jabu launches a powerful kick at his enemy. He has only been seen using it on one of the footsoldiers of Sanctuary while defending Athena. 'Unicorn Head' In the videogame Saint Seiya: Soldiers' Soul, Jabu has another technique he is able to unleash, where he charges his Cosmo before attacking the opponent with his head first. Cloth -Trident--PB061-Jabu.jpg|Unicorn Cloth (Click here to see more)|link=http://seintoseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Unicorn_Cloth Trivia *Jabu's appearance may seem similar to Aioria's appearance at times, due to their expressions and mostly by the hair color and the eyebrows. *Jabu is the very first Saint introduced in the Saint Seiya series. *Although he has not achieved his Seventh Sense, Jabu have been able to hold off Thanatos' attacks, by combining his Cosmo with his friends to create a barrier around them. Category:Bronze Saints Category:Unicorn Saints Category:Friend to the hero